Julie (demon)
Julie was a demon sent by the Seer to be Cole Turner's personal assistant in 2002. Julie (last name unknown) applied to be Cole's personal assistant in 2002. Her interview went well starting out answering two simple questions such as: "What kind of legal documents did you draft as a paralegal," and "what's your dictation speed?" She answered quickly with: "Discovery, administrative, pre-trial, trial, motions, pleadings" and "One hundred and twenty words a minute." His second set of questions was a little more personal: "How fast can you shimmer across town," "demonic powers," and "your last kill?" As fast as the first round Julie answered, "Thirty miles in two seconds, Energy balls, shape-shifting, and two years ago." Cole was surprised to hear such a large gap however Julie retorted that killing is messy and that her services are usually more discreet. Cole hired her on a trial run and that was when she started flirting with Cole, her real reason for being there. Julie first encountered Phoebe when she called looking for Cole and Julie answered the phone telling her that Cole wasn't in the office. Phoebe couldn't understand where Cole would be and soon his voice took over the phone. It turned out that the voice on the phone was indeed Cole's however, Julie was displaying her power of shape-shifting by manipulating her voice to sound like his. Julie also showed off her shape-shifting skills by changing her clothes to find something for Phoebe to wear. She changed into three outfits the second being a red singlet top and mini-skirt, a dress Julie wanted to show Cole again. Cole again told her that he was a "one woman demon" and she shimmered out. When a harpy attacked the Charmed Ones and scratched Phoebe, Cole became furious. He ordered Julie to bring the harpies' leader to him. Later, Julie came back with the leader's severed hand and told Cole, "I'm afraid things got out of hand for her." It's presumed that Julie either vanquished her or simply sliced off her hand; she wasn't at the second meeting of faction leaders. Afterwards she demonstrated telekinesis (for the only time) by closing the blinds throughout the apartment preparing the place for the vampire arrival. Finally, Julie's true nature was revealed when she became worried about Cole's humanity. She suggested that the Seer perform her dark magic to allow Julie to carry the Source's unborn baby, getting rid of Phoebe, and making Julie the Queen of All Evil in Phoebe's place. After the Grimoire was stolen by the Charmed Ones, Julie was able to sense Cole's pain and she shimmered to his side. That was when Cole discovered who she was working with--the Seer, who was concerned about a possible revolt once it got out that their new Queen was a (former) Charmed One. Ultimately, Phoebe found out about Cole being the Source and when she went to confront him, Julie intervened. She accused Phoebe of just being a way to sire a magical child and the duel broke out. Julie threw an energy ball towards Phoebe but Phoebe was able to levitate out of the way. Phoebe pinned her against the wall with her new fire throwing ability, and ultimately used it to vanquish Julie. Appearances Julie appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 4 :Saving Private Leo :Bite Me :We're Off to See the Wizard Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Upper-Level Demons